Jargon
The long-time readers of Russo's Rants have their own jargon, acronyms, and in-jokes. This is an attempt at a comprehensive list. Wild Players and Management (Current and Former) *'Current Players: ' **Cam Barker - Avatar Boy, Footwork **Pierre-Marc Bouchard - PMB, FSM (Figure Skating Midget), Butch, Bobblehead Boy, LBD (Little Bald Dude) **Kyle Brodziak - Brodz **Andrew Brunette - Bruno, Brüno **Brent Burns - Burnsy, Inglewood Jack (or IJ for short) **Cal Clutterbuck - C-Buck, Buttertruck, Cannonball, Buttercup, Nutterbutt, Cluster**ck **Chuck Kobasew - Kobi, Kobayashi, Kobe **Mikko Koivu - Franchise **Guillaume Latendresse - Gui in a Dress, Lats, Benson, BTE ("Best Trade Ever") **Antti Miettinen - Mittens **Nick Schultz - Schultzie, The Hammer **James Sheppard - Shep ("I've Been Playing Hockey Since I Was 3!") , Bigfoot, Shemp, Shlep **Marek Zidlicky - Zids, Zee *'Former Players: ' **Eric Belanger - Bel, Bela, Grouchy, Hooknose, Reggie (Mr. October) **Derek Boogaard - The Boogieman, Boogs, Boogie **Keith Carney - Yoda (to Brent Burns) **Pavol Demitra - Demitriage, WonderGroin Twin #2 **Wade Dubielewicz - Doobie Wah **Todd Fedoruk - Fridge **Kurtis Foster - Fozzie, K-Foz, Softer **Marian Gaborik - DH (Dead Horse), Groinerik , Gho$t, WonderGroin Twin #1, Lord Groindermort (He Who Must Not Be Named) **Kim Johnsson - Kimmy J, Yawnson **Dominic Moore - Who? **Owen Nolan - Olden Nolan, IGoW (Irish God of War) **Petteri Nummelin - Nummi, Nummy, Newman ("Hello, Nu''mmelin") **Benoit Pouliot - B-B-B-Benny, Benny Hill, Benny Poubah, Pool Boy, Switzerland **Branko Radivojevic - Radio, Radio Flyer **Brian Rolston - Huggy **John Scott - BJS (Big John Scott), Hey You **Martin Skoula - Skouba, the Human Pylon, FrankenSkoula, Bad Marty/Good Marty **Stephane Veillieux - SRV (Stevie Ray Veillieux ), Rocky Dennis, Red *'Personnel: ' **Chuck Fletcher - CF, Fletch **Todd Richards - TR **Kevin Gorg - Quasimodo, Vern Tessio, The Other 'KG' **Dan Terhaar and Mike Greenlay - the duo known as Dumb & Dumber, aka D&D. **Dan Terhaar - Dumb & Dumber #1 **Mike Greenlay - Dumb & Dumber #2, Greenhorn *'Former Personnel ' **Doug Risebrough - DR, Smug, Smugsbrough, Stupid Motherfucker **Tom Lynn - TooL **Jacques Lemaire - JL **Mike Ramsey - Rammer Other Players and Personalities *'Pinky and the Brain Twins: refers to Henrik and Daniel Sedin *'The Sedin Twins: '''The Sisters, Henrietta and Danielle *'Mattias Ohlund: 'Paul Bunyan *'Matt Cooke: 'Cookie Jarvis, Martha Cooke *'Brian Hayward: Hayseed *'Rob Niedermayer:' Russo's BFF *'Patrick Kane: '''20 cent Other Teams *'Anaheim Ducks: The Fowl *'Columbus' NHL Team: '''BJs *'Edmonton Oilers: 'Grease *'Vancouver Canucks: 'The Nuks (Like what you give a crying baby) *'Dallas Stars: 'The Southstars *'Calgary Flames: 'Flamers; Cows; Cowgary *'Detroit Red Wings: 'Dead Wings; Detroilet *'Philadelphia Flyers: '''Filthadelphia Random Jargon *POTD: "Post of the Day" - This is awarded to the poster that has the funniest post of the day. It can be awarded many times throughout the day. *'''Slovak Shower: refers to a scene from a Wild promotional video wherein Marian Gaborik and Pavol Demitra are seen going into a shower together. Since they are both Slovakian, it was referred to as a Slovak Shower. *'Russoville: '''is the informal name for Russo's blog, used primarily by the users. Users are also referred to as Russotans *'Don Russo:' is not Michael Russo's evil twin, but Russo himself. He is sometimes referred to simply as "The Don", as he is the boss. Mr. Burns is to Springfield as Mr. Russo is to Russoville. *'#2:' nickname for Kent Youngblood, the once and current intrepid Consiglieri to Don Russo. *'#3:' Brian Stensaas, aka Stencils, Stensation, Good King Stensaaslas *'#4:' Mark Wollemann, Uber Mensch and mysterious individual who sometimes feeds us. *'Philly: Rachel Blount, new former Underboss to the Don. *Russotan:' loyal student of the gospel of Don Russo. Denizen of Russoville, and possible poster in the comments section of the daily pearls of wisdom and enlightenment contained therein. *'GTRCMBSHP: (pronounced “guitar comb shop”) abbreviation for Groin Triage and Rehabilitation Center for Make Benefit Slovakian Hockey Player. Located at Mayo Clinic, Rochester, MN. Clinics now open in Vancouver and Long Island. *'''Dr. Rosenrosen: Director of GTRCMBSHP *'WWIFITF: '(pronounced “wuh-WIF-itiff”) abbreviation for the Wes Walz Institute for Instilling Testicular Fortitude *'MCSTDDC: '(pronounced “mic-stihd-DICK”) Matt Cooke School for Testicular Disintegration During Confrontations *'HUGGY: '(pronounced “huggy”) Healthful Unattaching from Good Goalscorers Yearning. Located at GTRCMBSHP, Dr. Rummack, director. Also Brian Rolston's nickname for his forechecking technique. *'DRMCNGI: '(pronounced "Drum Can Guy") Doug Risebrough Memorial Center for Non-Groin Injuries, Dr. Jean "Rosie" LeRose, Director *'BBBWB:' Blonde Babe Behind the Wild Bench *'100 Watt Jones: '''The best band you’ve never heard of. House band of Russoville * '''Food: '''When the Don posts a new blogpost, we say there is food. *'The Martin Skoula Hat Trick (MSHT): (pronounced “EHM-shiht”) A player who is last on his team in +/-, has zero hits and contributes nothing offensively/makes a huge mistake that leads directly to a goal for the other team in a single game shall be awarded a MSHT *'Slover: '(named for Ray Slover, of The Sporting News) used to indicate poor journalism/be critical of poor journalism *'Getting Fedoruked: '''Getting your face caved in *'Dropping the Purse: 'Dropping the gloves *'Niederlanne: 'an aging but still productive player who waffles *'Cele: 'The term used for a Brent Burns goal celebration *'MFTXF: My Friend The X Fan (ex: My Friend the Hawks Fan) *'Organ-eye-zation - '''the phonetic term for referring to an Organization. *'RIAC - Rosie in Assless Chaps - Usually used to emphasise that you would rather see RIAC than see X action take place. And something that should probably never be mentioned, yet always is by a certain Russotan who clearly has some kinks he needs to work out. *'COMC - '''Choking on My Cheerios - Akin to LOL but more extreme. Usually referred to if you are eating at the time you read something very funny. *'Popcorn Machine - 'Healthy scratch players are said to be working the popcorn machine. Benoit Pouliot became a master of the popcorn machine in 08-09 *'Troll '- A troll is anyone attempting to bait another user into an internet argument. Trolls usually have no reasoning behind any of their claims and often times they just repeat the same phrase over and over again. Common examples of trolls are: fans from another team that come to the blog to brag, reactionary douchebags that roast players/personel before really looking at the big picture, and Mike. *'Don't Feed the Troll '- Means to ignore any attempts at baiting. Usually if you ignore a troll they will go away. *'SODR - Stink of Doug Risebrough, refers to the fact that our perceptions of players are colored by DR and his penchant for selling us a dog turd and calling it a candy bar. Users * See Russoville Residents